


The Secrets We Keep

by Spazlady2002



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Mentions of het, Rare Pairings, Reference to Rape but no actual rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazlady2002/pseuds/Spazlady2002
Summary: A heavy fog, the kind LA had not seen in years, rolled in from the coast. It was so thick that visibility was next to nothing. People felt the oppressive fear that rolled in with the fog, so they locked themselves safely within their homes, afraid to face whatever was out there.A young man stood on the ledge atop a building, his chocolate brown eyes following the movement of the fog. A frown creased his brow.“Xander?” a voice with a light British accent called.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> A quick throw down of what it all is. So I got this bunny from the Spander Files by Lady Q.   
> The bunny: Write a series of stories based on the following titles- “The Secret” “The Gift” “The Miracle” “The Soul-Mate”
> 
> I've only managed to do the one. And its been sitting on my harddrive for over 8 years. Figured its time to just get it up and run with it.

A temple hidden somewhere in the Himalayan Mountains

“They need to be killed,” a robed man stated. He was sitting in a high-backed chair, watching as another man paced in front of him.  
The pacing man looked like something only a mother could love: his face was a mishmash of wrinkles and folds, his eyes a sickly yellow color. He stood about 6 feet tall and was built like a walking brick wall. His pacing fascinated the robed man.

“How do you wish it done, Master?”

The robed man pulled his hood down further; making sure his features remained hidden. “I do not care how it is done, I need them killed. The Vampire and its mates must die before mid-winter,” he said, his voice thick with barely contained anger.

The servant stopped pacing and knelt down at his Master’s feet. “It shall be done, my lord,” he said, kissing the hem of the robes. Then, with a speed no-one would have guessed he possessed, he left the chamber.

A young woman with light brown hair and eyes that seemed to shift between green and gold stood hidden up against a wall. The cloak she wore concealed the glow of her eyes as she watched the servant hurry down the hall. ~This is not of the good~ she thought, and then stepped back away from the light. ~I have to warn them~ was her last thought as the shadows took her in.

 

*************************************************************************************

Los Angeles, California

A heavy fog, the kind LA had not seen in years, rolled in from the coast. It was so thick that visibility was next to nothing. People felt the oppressive fear that rolled in with the fog, so they locked themselves safely within their homes, afraid to face whatever was out there.

A young man stood on the ledge atop a building, his chocolate brown eyes following the movement of the fog. A frown creased his brow.

“Xander?” a voice with a light British accent called.

The young man did not move. He stayed in place, watching the object of his focus intently. He did not indicate that he knew anyone was there, even when a bleached blond man with piercing blue eyes, and a black leather duster stepped up onto the ledge next to him.

“Xander?” the blond said again.

“It feels wrong, Spike. I don’t know why, but there is something wrong about this fog.”

Spike looked down into the thick whiteness that was slowly blanketing the city. Unlike his companion, he could not see anything in the fog, but then Xander had been keeping secrets since he’d shown up at the Hyperion several months ago. 

No one had seen or heard from Xander in four years. Then with no word or explanation, Xander Harris had walked into the Hyperion Hotel like he owned it. He’d looked worn and beaten, but underneath, there was something almost primal in the way he carried himself- ancient, even.

When questioned, Xander would clam up or just tell everyone to mind their own business. He was a changed man - quiet, no longer a goof-off. The most notable thing about Xander was that he had two eyes now. They were piercing, and seemed to look right into a person’s soul.

If Spike didn’t know better, he would say Xander had turned into Angel. He was silent most of the time now, almost broodingly so. But that was where the similarities between the two brunets ended. Xander and Angel still clashed like oil and water, and still couldn’t be in the same room together without one of them saying something rude or coming to blows with the other. 

And then there was Lindsey, whom Spike had been sleeping with on a regular basis. Lindsey got along very well with Xander, accepting him wholly for who he was now, not minding that Xander was wholly different from before. But it was how he and Xander got along that surprised the vampire. 

The vampire realized with sudden clarity that it was how well Xander got along with Spike, that was just a little bit shocking. It was as if Xander was a perfectly formed cog that slotted into their little wheel. When the three of them were not working on a case, they hung out. Playing pool, watching movies, arguing about music, TV shows, almost anything. 

So it was only natural that they would all fall into bed together. Only Spike wasn’t sure if they were casual, or a more permanent thing. Spike knew whatever it was that they were doing, it was becoming harder to not feel something for Xander. He already knew how he felt about Lindsey. ~Love’s bitch~ Spike thought.

“What does it feel like?” Spike asked, feeling the cold drifting up from the fog.

Xander breathed in and out almost hypnotically. “Dark, slick, rotting.” His voice rumbled in a way that made Spike’s breath catch in his throat.

The vampire looked at Xander, frowning. “Xander?” 

Xander turned away from the fog and looked at Spike. His brown eyes shifted to green, then to brown, and back to green. “Should have told you.” The rumble was more pronounced. “Africa did more than just make me grow up” Xander’s eyes fell half closed and his nostrils flared as he scented the air.

Spike’s eyes flashed gold, a subsonic growl rumbling from him. “That so, luv?”

“Yeah. She was always there, just locked away in a cage. Africa brought her out, broke her cage. I fought her for a while…got tired and went to a shaman who made us all better.” Xander looked back down at the fog. “I thought better meant fixed. Only no, I wasn’t fixed. Instead, we were merged, made one, whole. The perfect blend of Human and Hyena, including all thoughts, feelings and memories.” 

“Primal is what you are,” Spike commented as he watched Xander, who looked wound tight, ready to snap at any second. Xander shifted closer to Spike on the ledge. The fog was getting thicker.

The rumble coming from Xander changed into a strange purr, almost as if the Hyena were pleased with something. “Primal,” Xander whispered to the fog. Then he turned toward Spike with a predators’ grace, focusing on his lover as he moved into the vampire’s personal space. He pressed against Spike’s neck scenting him. “You smell good, Spike. I always did like your smell.”

The blond tilted his head to give Xander better access, “Did you, now. So tell me what I smell like, Xander?” Spike asked, just as Xander began to lay claiming bites along his neck and shoulder. 

Nipping gently at Spike’s ear, his hot breath tickling the hairs there, Xander’s voice thick with lust, “Like the savanna after the rains, all fresh wet earth and moist clean air.” The human’s hot tongue licked slowly around the shell of Spike’s ear. His hands slid around his lover’s waist to cup his ass, squeezing just enough to hurt, and pulled until Spike was flush with him.

Spike groaned, pressing himself closer to Xander, thrusting up against him. His hands slid under the back of Xander’s shirt, gliding across the human’s hot skin, feeling the smooth muscled back flex under his touch. “You smell like sunshine, innocence and misery, luv.” 

Xander suddenly lifted his head and turned toward the door of the roof. His body tensing at the unwanted interruption, Spike didn’t bother to move; just pulled his hands free and rested them lightly at Xander’s waist.

Lindsey McDonald, the third member of their ongoing ménage a trios, stepped out onto the roof, looking around until his gaze stopped on Spike and Xander for a few seconds. Then he looked away to continue his visual reconnaissance. Satisfied they were alone, Lindsey walked toward them.

Xander relaxed. He smiled at Lindsey, saying to Spike, “He smells like hot summer nights, wet pavement and cottonwood.” 

The vampire watched as Lindsey walked toward them with a sway to his hips. “A hot roll in the hay,” Spike replied with a leer.

Lindsey smirked. “You’d know, now wouldn’t you Darlin’?” he drawled.

“You screamed for me, luv.”

Xander snorted at that. “Like that’s hard to do,” he said, and held out a hand to Lindsey, who took it, and was roughly pulled up against Xander and Spike. “You’re late,” Xander commented and rubbed his face against Lindsey’s neck, inhaling his scent.

“Visibility is next to nothing. Had to crawl most of the way here.” Lindsey replied. He wrapped his left arm around Xander’s waist, catching Spike’s right hand and lacing their fingers together. His right hand skittered lightly along Spike’s side, fingers trailing along the edge of his undead lover’s shirt, then down, sliding his hand into the back pocket of the vampire’s jeans.

Spike squeezed Lindsey’s left hand. “What did you find?” Spike asked.

Lindsey closed his eyes, laying his head on Spike’s shoulder. “It’s not good, whatever it is. The oracles keep talking in circles; they want us to go to some monastery in northern California. Angel figures he can deal with it, so I came back here.” 

“Bloody poof always did think he could handle everything,” Spike murmured, brushing hair out of Lindsey’s face. 

Lindsey moaned when Xander bit his neck, “Fuck! We don’t have time for this.” He gasped and his eyes snapped open, as Spike let go of his hand and went to his knees in front of Lindsey. 

Looking up at Lindsey, Spike ran his hands up the cowboy’s thighs to his waist, his cold cheek nuzzling the bulge in Lindsey’s pants. Never taking his eyes from Lindsey, Spike popped the buttons of Lindsey’s suddenly too-tight jeans open and then pulled both jeans and boxers down, releasing the already weeping erection from its confines. He smirked a little, when Xander stepped up behind the human. 

Lindsey fought to keep his lust-heavy eyes open, watching Spike lick the pre-cum that oozed from the head of his dick. Already almost in sensory overload from Spike’s expert attention to his leaking hard-on, he groaned with want as he felt Xander step flush with his back, wet fingers breaching him. “Fuck,” Lindsey moaned, as Spike took his leaking cock into his mouth and sucked. 

“Am,” Xander rumbled in his ear, and then bit harder into Lindsey’s neck while at the same time pushing his erection into his human lover. Xander’s rumbling growl turned into a pleased purr as he thrust all the way inside in one long, unbroken movement. 

Feeling the purr along his back had Lindsey quivering in suppressed need, wanting to move. Lindsey tried to thrust back into Xander, but Spike’s hands on his hips prevented him from moving at all. “Damn it, MOVE,” he demanded. 

Spike pulled away just enough so that just the head of Lindsey’s cock was barely in his mouth. And he waited, knowing from past experience that   
Lindsey loved what would happen next. Slowly Xander pulled out of Lindsey and then with a snap he thrust hard into his lover, forcing Lindsey’s cock to slide deeper into Spike’s mouth.

There was nothing slow or gentle about it, just hard quick fucking. Xander had needed hard and fast to get rid of the sick feeling of the fog. He worried the mark on Lindsey’s neck, drawing blood as Lindsey screamed in pleasure each time Xander hit that spot inside him dead on. 

Spike’s eyes were golden, his arousal increased by the scents pouring off of Lindsey as Xander marked him again. Letting go of his lover’s hips, Spike reached down to unzip and pull his own cock out, smearing the pre-cum along his length then leaving himself alone. The vampire wrapped one hand around Lindsey as he slid his other hand down between the cowboy’s legs to feel where Xander was inside him. 

“God…fuck… Xander…yeah baby…gonna cum…Spike…” Lindsey cried out, his hands threading through Spike’s hair and holding on tightly as his eyes closed. He let his head fall back onto Xander’s shoulder and came with a shudder, pulsing into Spike’s mouth.

Xander gripped Lindsey’s hips hard enough to leave bruises, thrusting into him harder. He released Lindsey’s neck. “Mine!” Xander growled and slammed into him hard one last time, then came, marking Lindsey as his; just as Spike was marking them both, spurting thick jets of come on both their pant legs. 

After a few moments to put himself away, Spike stood and held Lindsey steady as Xander pulled out of him and bent down to grab Lindsey’s boxers and jeans. He gently pulled them over the smaller man’s the still quivering legs and fastened them, before seeing to himself. 

Spike cupped Lindsey’s face with his hands, and pulled him in for a kiss. Lindsey pressed himself closer to the vampire as he kissed back, wrapping an arm around Spike’s waist. They were both breathing hard when they broke the kiss. Spike’s golden eyes looked at the mark Xander had made, “Later,” he promised.

“Hold you to it, Darlin’,” Lindsey said with suppressed want. “Need to go, Angel’s probably pissed.” 

“When isn’t Deadboy pissed?” Xander questioned, pulling away from them. Looking back down into the fog, he knew that something about it made the hyena very wary. The fog made the hyena’s fur stand on end and her hackles rise, and it bled over onto Xander. He just couldn’t figure out why.

Spike and Lindsey shared a look between them, telling themselves that they needed to have a talk with Xander later. 

“Xander?” Lindsey called from the doorway as he walked over and held the door open, Spike brushing past him to disappear down the stairs.

Xander gave a yip and then turned toward Lindsey and the door. 

*************************************************************************************

Fog. For some reason or another people just hated fog. Most dealt with fog in their own way, never giving it a second thought, not understanding that like all things, fog has a mind of its own. This fog though, had more than a mind of its own. It had someone controlling it. 

It moved freely, nothing holding it back from what it wanted. Nothing kept it out, flowing along the streets, inching into homes. If anyone was lucky (or unlucky) enough to have The Sight, they would’ve seen things within the fog. Things that moved on silent feet, fluttering from one building to another, searching for something. Doing as their master demanded. 

A figure walked silently through the empty streets of L.A. Wrapped in a dark gray cloak that blended in with the fog, the figure hid inside the swirling, creeping mist and thus avoided drawing the attention of the things that moved within.

The figure cupped its hands to its face, and with a whispered word, a faint glow of light came to life within the curled fingers. Keeping its hands closed over the light so as not to warn the things, the figure used the light to see the building that stood before it. 

The Hyperion Hotel stood tall and strong against the fog, magical wards keeping the evil mist from entering where it was not wanted. The figure nodded its hooded head, and then climbed the steps to the entrance. Without asking permission to enter, the figure walked through the doorway and into the warm entry hall.

Angel and Spike stood next to what had been the check-in desk at one point, discussing what the monks had told Angel and Lindsey. Just at that moment Lindsey and Xander paused on their way down the stairs, and all of them stared at the strange cloaked person that walked in.

The figure did not speak but pulled out a small container of salt and slowly poured it along the doorway, then bit into its thumb and bled three drops of blood onto the salt. Once the figure was sure that the doorway was sealed it turned to the four within.

“Hello, can we help you?” Angel asked.

The figure’s hands came up and pushed back the hood of the cloak, revealing long, light brown hair and bright green eyes. The woman looked at the group thoughtfully for a moment before answering. “It’s more about how I can help you,” she said, in a quiet voice that contained a trace of an accent.

“Wot?” Spike questioned.

The mysterious woman stepped farther into the entry hall. “My name is Neria, and I am here to warn you, as well as help.” 

“Warn us about what, and help with what, ma’am?” Lindsey asked. 

She smiled. “My warning is for the one called William and his mates. And the help - you will need to fight against the one who brings the fog.”

Angel and Spike both began demanding answers, as Xander came down the stairs and came to a stop ten feet from Neria. “I know you, don’t I?” he asked.

“It’s more likely that your hyena knows me, rather than you. You were not exactly in control when we last met,” she said, and walked to stand in front of Xander.

“You… that was you?!? You’re all right?” Xander said, surprised and confused.

Neria nodded, “I am fine. Your hyena did not hurt me. Well, no more than my lion hurt you.” she replied.

“Hyena…? Lion? What the hell, you’re Primals!” Angel exclaimed.

Both Neria and Xander looked at Angel. “You say that like it is a problem?” Neria questioned.

As Xander’s eyes flicked from Angel to look at Spike and then Lindsey, the hyena yipped happily inside his head. ~Pack and mates’ safe~, she purred, ~yeah, you’re happy. Now we just have to be sure our ‘mates’ understand~ Xander said to her.

Lindsey looked pensively at Xander and Neria, while Spike had his customary eyebrow raised. Lindsey tried hard not to glare at the woman. He didn’t like the idea that their Xander knew this woman and, from what he was seeing, knew her pretty intimately. 

“Wot warning do you ‘ave for me, pet?” Spike asked, walking away from Angel while putting himself between her and Xander not caring if it was rude or not. Xander was Spike’s and the vampire was not about to let some bird take his Primal away without a fight.

Neria nodded her head at Spike as she noted what the vampire was doing. “I am no threat to you or yours, vampire,” she spoke. “What I have to say must only be said to you and no one else.” 

“No, I don’t think we’re going to do that.” Angel replied, coming up behind Xander and Spike, while Lindsey still stood by the stairs.

She frowned at Angel. “Do you think you can stop me?” she asked. “You are not privy to what I have to say to them.”

“No…but to keep bloodshed to a minimum it might be best if you just told us,” Xander said, cutting off whatever Angel was going to say.

Neria looked at Xander and then gave her full attention to Spike. “In order to understand I must tell you first about me. Is there a place I may sit?” she asked.

Spike stared at her for a full minute and then nodded, “Yeah, this way,” he said and motioned for Neria to go ahead of him. Spike caught Lindsey’s eyes and then looked back at her. Lindsey nodded once then turned and went into the office, where he got a seat pulled out and ready for their guest before they entered the office.

Neria walked into the office and sat down in the chair, thanking Lindsey as the others filed into the room. She fluttered her cloak, smoothing it in a nervous gesture. “I was born in a very small village in Kosovo. My parents were Americans working with Doctors without Borders. My father was killed in a border dispute and my mother… well, I do not know. She left me when I was eleven.”

Xander went to the water cooler, filled a paper cup with water and gave it to a grateful Neria. “I do not blame my mother for leaving me in that hellhole. No, I don’t blame her…..but I do resent the hell out of her for it. You see, I had wandered away from camp one night and stumbled into what I would later realize was a summoning circle. There was a young man, who had been prepared to accept the Primal spirit, within the circle. They had been trying to summon the Primal, only the Primal found me more to its liking.”

Her eyes, almost unable to stay still, flitted around the room nervously. 

“The Primal spirit is why my mother left me. She never could truly deal with the supernatural. And well being possessed by a very old lion soul made it even harder to handle. I became violent at the slightest provocation. The lion and I were fighting for complete control; neither wanting to give up what we thought was ours.” She took a sip of the water, her fingers tapping out a beat on the cup.

“I spent years moving from village to village, trying to find someone to help me. The same Shaman that you found,” she looked at Xander, “was the one to merge the lion and me. For the first time in many years, we were both at peace within this body. Not long after the merging, I found a pride; a group of hunt sisters and brothers. I had something to live for, only it was not what I thought it was.” 

Neria placed the cup on the desk and clasped her hands together tightly. “My pride followed a man. A man that to this day, I still follow. Not faithfully or loyally, but follow him I must.” She unclasped her hands, reached out and took hold of Xander’s hand, then gently tugged him down to kneel before her. 

“He sends hunters to kill you and yours. I do not know all of it, but I overhear many things, so I do not know if what I hear is true or false. What I do know is that he has ordered that you and your mates to be hunted down and killed before mid-winter.”

Xander rumbled a growl at her. “Why?”

Neria growled back at him, her lip curling up, showing teeth. “I do not know. I have paid for the failure of many he has sent, and have returned to tell of your continued life!” She snarled loudly, eyes flashing gold.

Xander held his hand up, stopping Spike from moving to attack her. “He killed your Pride,” Xander guessed and rubbed his thumb in a soothing gesture on the back of her hand, that was still held within her grip. “It’s why you are no longer loyal. But why warn us?”

Neria pulled herself together and looked Xander straight in the eyes, “That is something I will only tell you and your mates.” 

The hyena rumbled at him. ~Protect pack, pack hurt. ~ Xander looked closer at Neria and could see that she was barely holding onto the lion within her. Something had forced her to leave her Pride and come all the way to L.A. to warn them, and he was pretty sure that Neria was not going to finish telling them with Angel still in the room. Angel was pack but not part of her Pride, and Xander was pretty sure she would wait it out.

Xander looked at Angel. “Leave,” he said, eyes flashing green to make his point.

Angel glared at Xander then turned and left the office, closing the door quietly behind him.

“Now, what are you not telling us, Darlin’?” Lindsey asked from his place by the door.

Neria glanced at Lindsey and smiled, then looked back at Xander. “You chose well. They protect you and would die for you.” She brought her hand up and gently ran a finger down the side of Xander’s face. “My Pride is not mine by choice. I had found a mate but he was killed before I could mark him. The Pride was his. The hyena found me the night I had given into my lion.”

Smiling sadly, Neria pulled her hand away and let her hands fall into her lap. “We wanted to die. He was ours, and he was taken from us.” A growl underlined her words, “We knew, when you came crashing out of the trees, that you were not whole. The hyena spoke to us. We could feel you, but you were so far down that we could not speak to you.” 

“I don’t remember everything that happened,” Xander replied.

“Your hyena knows. She hides the knowledge, but if you try it will come to you. Already, you know some of what I might say.”

Xander closed his eyes and just breathed. Spike moved to stand behind him, letting Xander feel the vampire’s weight at his back. Spike looked at her over Xander’s head, and watched as she lifted her own head and met his gaze calmly.

“I, I…I raped you!” Xander whispered in horror, his body jerking back against Spike’s legs.

“Wot!” Spike snapped out in shock.

“The fuck?” Lindsey questioned with as much shock as his lovers had.

Spike fell to his knees behind Xander and wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist as Lindsey slid down and knelt in front of Xander. They both wore equal expressions of horror on their faces. Spike whispered words into Xander’s ear while Lindsey rubbed Xander’s back and glared at Neria.  
Neria looked at them sadly, her eyes bright. “No, you did not,” she snapped, her voice carrying to Xander. 

Xander’s head snapped up, his eyes wide and confused. “I did, I know I did! Many times if my memory is right,” His gasp of shock reverberated through all of them.

Neria shook her head no. “The hyena sensed my desire to die. If you remember correctly, that first night we fought, and we fought hard. The hyena forced the lion to fight, to want to live and to acknowledge that there was more to life than the grief that was eating us.”

“But…” Xander’s voice trailed off.

“Well… yes, one night of fighting, and the rest fucking. A perfect week had by all.” She said in a perfect American accent.

Spike snorted at that. “Like vampires, luv,” he said into Xander’s ear.

Xander turned to look at Spike and brought a hand up to cup his cool cheek, his fingers sliding along the sharp cheekbones he loved so much. Gently he ran his thumb over the plump lower lip. “Fighting, fucking and feeding,” Xander rumbled.

Lindsey scooted closer to his lovers, but kept his eyes on Neria as he spoke. “That’s all well and good. But that doesn’t explain why I think you’re not saying somethin’.” 

“The cowboy’s right, you’re hiding somethin’,” Spike seconded, his eyes golden as he scented the air. “I can tell yer holdin’ somethin’ back.”

Xander took a very deep breath and realized that Spike was right. He could smell nervousness, fear and falsehood; the scents were thick in the air. Turning and laying the full weight of his gaze on Neria, he said, “What aren’t you telling us?”

Neria held Xander’s gaze. “I have a son,” she told him. “That is why I follow the man who killed my mate. He holds my son as leverage against me if I ever disobey him.”

“Yet you’re here, warning us?” Lindsey questioned. “Knowing that he holds you’re son?”

Breaking her gaze with Xander, she looked at the wall and said. “He knows I am here, but not to warn you…”

“You’re one of the hunters?” Spike guessed, still looking at her. He gently pulled himself away from Xander and stood. “’M right, aren’t I, Pet?”

“Yes,” was all she said.

Xander got up off the floor, pulling Lindsey up with him and they stood next to Spike, looking at Neria. “But why? Why warn us, if your son’s life is in danger?” Xander asked, trying to understand, but not able to see through all of the confusion.

Neria stood suddenly, hands unsnapping the clasp of the cloak, letting the cloak fall to the ground. She didn’t look dressed to go hunting - she looked like she was ready for a night out clubbing. She wore a tight t-shirt with a wide neck that looked like it could be pulled down her shoulders, and low slung cargo pants. 

But it was the mark on her neck that drew their attention. It was faded, but visible upon her pale golden skin.

Spike gripped Lindsey’s arm in sudden realization of what that mark was. The vampire looked on in resigned fascination as Xander brought his hand up and gently touched the mark on Neria’s neck. The sudden sound of a purr shook Spike.

Lindsey stepped back to press against the bleached blond. He too understood the ramifications of the mark. ~Hell, knew it was too good to last~ Lindsey thought.

Neria tilted her head to the side as Xander’s fingers slid over the mark, and returned his purr with one of her own.

“Pack,” Xander, rumbled the hyena thick in his voice.

Neria nodded. “She marked us as hers. Gave us reason to live,” she said. Her voice deepened, becoming almost grating in sound. Then she shook her head as if to clear it. “Humans that are possessed by Primals who are of a solitary nature do not survive in the world long. It’s not in humans to be without contact of some kind so when one is possessed by a Primal, like a lion or a hyena, we instinctively look for those that we may call Pride, or well…Pack in Xander’s case.”

Neria then looked at Lindsey and Spike. “I am Pack mate. Not mate, just pack,” she said to them. 

Xander dropped his hand and then turned to his lovers. Looking at each one in turn, Lindsey and Spike both wore blank passive masks. Seeing how they stood close to each other in a sign of solidarity and support, Xander didn’t need his hyena senses to know they thought Neria threatened their place within his pack.

He walked to them and brought his arms up to wrap around Lindsey and Spike’s shoulders, pulling them close to him. His hands went to the back of their necks, and he gently rubbed their skin, nuzzling his cheek first against Lindsey’s and then Spike’s. “Mates,” he whispered, “Pack, yes, but Mates.” 

Xander felt them both relax when his words finally penetrated. “Nothing less, Darlin’,” Lindsey replied. 

Spike snorted, “Not gettin’ rid of us, luv.”

“Good,” Xander said, and brushed a kiss against Spike’s lips and then Lindseys’, finally pulling away to look over at Neria. “You’re tired and the sun will be up soon. We all need some sleep.”

Neria bent down and retrieved her cloak, putting it back on and fastening it back in place. “Yes, I must go before I am missed by the others,” she said, then reached into her cloak and pulled out a small silver coin with a lion on one side and a hyena on the other. She then held it out to Xander, with the hyena facing up. “If you need me, hold this and say my name. I will come.”

Xander reached out and took the coin, feeling a tingle of magic as his fingers closed over it. He nodded his head in understanding.


	2. part 3 and 4

Lindsey awoke from a light doze to a hand on his ass gently kneading the firm glut. With a gentle smile he slowly lifted the hand, and placed it onto another equally firm ass, as he silently climbed over the sleeping form of one of his lover’s and left the bed. 

Grabbing a change of clothes he padded silently to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He then turned on the shower, waiting for the water to heat to his preferred temp, before getting in and showering quickly. With a twist he shut off the water and ran the towel over his happily tired body. 

Looking in the mirror before he dressed, Lindsey’s smile grew smug. There on his neck were two fresh bite marks, one smaller than the other, but both deep into the muscle of his neck. They would scar, and they were in that spot that no matter what shirt he wore they would be seen by all. 

After Neria had left the hotel they had given Angel a very quick rundown of what she had told them, and then they had returned to their room where Xander had then proceeded to show Lindsey and Spike that they were more than mere Pack. That the Primal had chosen them as Mates, and then Spike had to mark both Lindsey and Xander. The demon not allowing either of his lovers to leave his sight until they both bore his mark as well.

Shaking his head as his cock gave an interested twitch at the memories; he then roughly dried his hair, before pulling on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. His hair damp, making the hair seem longer then it was, but then it was almost to his shoulders, he walked back into the bedroom, grinning at the bed as he saw that Spike had slid smoothly into the warm spot, and Xander had shifted to throw an arm and leg over the vampire’s back. 

Grin firmly in place, Lindsey grabbed his boots and let himself out of their room and made his way to the elevator and was on his way down before he finally put his boots on leaving them untied. He had some breakfast to scrounge up, and then some serious research to do.

**************************************

The night Angel and co. had taken on the Black Thorn, Lindsey had known that the vampire would try to kill him, he didn’t know how or when, but he had known it. So, it came as a surprise and shock that it was Lorne who had been asked to kill him. But, Angel had miscalculated the empaths desire not to kill, and even though Lindsey still hated the vampire with everything he was, Lorne had seen that Lindsey was changing. That the fledgling friendship with Spike was bringing something out in Lindsey that had been hidden for far too long.

Lorne had told Lindsey that he was done. Angel knew that he was leaving and not to come looking for him. He also recommended to Lindsey that he leave L.A as well, seeing as there was the chance that Angel would kill the cowboy on sight if he showed up in the Alley.

Lindsey had just thanked Lorne for giving him the chance and that he wasn’t going to just leave them to fight alone. So it was with great amusement that Lindsey had swaggered into the alley ten minutes behind Spike. 

Angel had hidden his shock well, and had proceeded to ignore Lindsey. Who just shook Angel from him mind, and went to fight alongside Spike and when dawn was just on the horizon; At first they had thought they had lost to the Senior Partners, but then a portal had opened and Slayers had streamed out in droves. 

Lindsey didn’t think he just grabbed Spike and shoved him into Angel. Which sent Angel stumbling from the impact, and both vampire’s had fallen through a hole in a wall that had been made by the Dragon, just seconds before sunlight illuminated the alley.

With Spike and Angel out of the sun, Lindsey had returned to the fight, which ended rather anti-climatically, when a woman with fire red hair had raised her hands and spoke words that made his tattoo runes burn, and a simple wave of her hands had waves upon wave of fire shot from her, and decimated the remaining demons. 

Lindsey found out that the woman’s name was Willow Rosenberg and that they were there to help because Wesley had made a desperate call to Rupert Giles, begging him for their help. Wesley had gone to his death never knowing if his plea for help had been answered.

When all but a few of the Slayers had left through the portal, that had never closed, Lindsey had been left to give those that stayed directions to the hotel that Angel had prepared just in case. It was there at the hotel that they had learned that Charles Gunn was dead.

Months had passed, while the world had continued on as if it hadn’t been on the brink of Hell. Slayers came and went from the Hyperion hotel, where Angel, Spike and Lindsey had made home. 

Still doing detective work, but encompassing the whole state not just L.A. Lindsey and Angel still fought and it was during one of their many fights that Spike had managed to break the magical lock on a door which had bared them entrance into a room that had once belonged to Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. 

Wesley like Angel had prepared for the possibility of his death; he had managed to steal the codex template from Wolfram and Hart. Wesley had known it would be extremely helpful to them. And it had, between the three of them they used it almost religiously. 

************************************

Walking into the kitchen of the hotel sometimes was an experience. If baby Slayers were in residence then the kitchen was always a chaotic mess. They had learned the hard way that the old style kitchen had needed a desperate upgrade to compete with Slayer constitutions. 

The kitchen now sported top of the line appliances. And were hell to clean if left dirty for too long. So it was left to Angel and Lindsey to ride the baby Slayers to clean up after themselves, which if one wasn’t careful could start a small war. 

Pushing open the kitchen door, Lindsey smiled at the nice clean kitchen before him. It was one of their Slayer free months. Which the human was great full for since, he did like to cook, but hated having to cook for a horde of Slayers. 

Lindsey went to the fridge, and began pulling out eggs, ham, onions, and cheese. He also pulled out four think t-bone steaks, ~after last night I need it~ Lindsey thought to himself, as he cracked open a dozen eggs into a bowl, putting the bowl a side, he cut up the ham and tossed them into the bowl, then the onion went. 

When all the ingredients were in the bowl he set it aside, and turned on the stove. Making sure the grill part of the stove, and making sure it was nice and hot, he laid the steaks on the grill, and then went back to the bowl. With quick motions he mixed the eggs, then pulled out a pan, and poured the egg mixture into the pan. 

While the food cooked, he turned to the cabinets and got out plates, and glasses. Placing them on the bar a crossed from the stove, he then pulled out orange juice from the fridge. With that done, he went back to the food, turned the steaks, and flipped the eggs into a perfect omelet. He was breaking the omelet up into three servings, and placing them on the plates, when a sleep rumpled Xander shuffled into the kitchen.

Xander rubbed sleep out of his eyes, as he went to the bar and sat down in front of a plate. He looked at his plate of eggs, then up at Lindsey, then over to the steaks, then back down at his plate before grunting in a ‘why isn’t my steak on my plate yet’ kinda way.

“Mornin’ darlin’,” Lindsey drawled amusement clear in his voice and then dropped a medium rare steak onto Xander’s plate.

Xander squinted at Lindsey. “Early,” he grunted, and very slowly cut his steak into pieces.

“Spike?” Lindsey asked

“Shower,” Xander mumbled after a bite. “It’s good.”

Lindsey grinned smugly. “I know,” he replied, and then got his and Spike’s plates ready, and was just placing a large mug of blood in front of Spike’s plate, when said vampire breezed into the kitchen.

“Smells good, luv,” Spike said, kissing Xander’s head and then brushing a kiss across Lindsey’s lips and sat down to eat.

They ate in silence, only broken by the sound of silverware on glass. 

When they were finished, Xander stood, and collected the plates and silverware and took them to the sink, where he then began to rinse them before putting them in the dishwasher.

“So, what do we think?” Lindsey asked. His chair pushed away from the bar, as he idly ran his fingers along the rim of his glass. 

“Strange,” Xander replied, he was leaning up against the sink watching his lovers.

Spike lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply before blowing the smoke up into the vent. “Convenient, is what it is. We already knew somethan’ was happenin’,” he replied and tapped ash into his empty mug. 

“Do we trust her, and if we do, how far?” Lindsey questioned, and finished his orange juice. He held it up, as Xander came over and filled it with more orange juice. 

“She says yes, that we’re pack, but…I don’t know. I think… no, I know she wants something from us. Warning us is one thing, but telling us that she is here to hunt us is another.” Xander said a rumble in his voice.

“Yeah, but, what does she want is what I want to know,” Spike commented, as he took a drag looking at Lindsey, who had a pensive look on his face. “Linds, what’s rollin’ around in that ‘ead of yours?”

Lindsey reached over and took the cigarette from Spike’s fingers and took a drag, before handing it back. “Her son,” blowing the smoke out, “she had to have known that we would sense her hiding something. She had to have some kind of incentive for us to fight this guy. I mean sure, he’s fuckin’ up L.A. and we will stop him, but by telling us about her kid…”

“Then we would be motivated to see to the safety of the child first.” Xander finished.

Lindsey and Spike nodded. “So, what do we do?” Lindsey asked.

Spike put out the cigarette in the glass, and stood up. “We find out more, save the kid, and stop the wanker that’s doin’ all this,” Spike stated, looking at his lovers an eyebrow rose in supplication.

Xander blew out a harsh breath. “Easier said, than done,” he rumbled.

Lindsey stood. “Well, I’m goin’ to hit the template, and see what it can come up with.” He said.

“I’ll talk ta peaches, an’ see if he knows or heard anythin’,” Spike commented, already on his way out of the kitchen.

“Leaves me to do the rounds,” Xander smiled, “I’ll ask around while I’m out.” Xander replied, and collected the glasses to clean. 

Lindsey walked around the bar and stove and went to his lover. He placed a hand to Xander’s chest, leaned in and kissed his lover softly, “be careful out there, baby.”

Xander purred in response and then watched as Lindsey left the kitchen.

*************************************

Lindsey walked into Wesley’s old room. They had converted the suite into an office/library of sorts. Book shelves and cases lined the walls; two desks were placed directly in the middle of the room. The door that led into what was once the bedroom had been torn down, and several desks were up against the walls with flat screen computers on them. 

Lindsey walked over to the only wall with in the suite that didn’t have a book case against it. There was a 20x30 portrait of Wesley and Gunn that Angel had drawn from memory hanging on the wall. It also hid the safe, which was protected by magic as well as an electronic key lock. 

Moving his left hand in a counter clockwise motion, while he mumbled in Latin and then moved the portrait to reveal the safe, Lindsey didn’t stop his chant, nor did he stop moving his hand, as he punched in the code and with quick movements he turned the handle, a sharp hiss of air rushed out of the safe. 

Lindsey pulled out one of the three templates that Wesley had stolen. Elbowing the safe closed, he stopped his chant and hand movement. The portrait slowly fell back against the wall, and a silver white glow appeared around the portrait, as the wards around the portrait and safe locked back into place.

With the template cradled in both hands he dropped down into a chair and frowned at the book, not sure what to ask for. Brining the book close to his mouth, lips brushing the leather of the book, as he whispered what he wanted.

Settling back in the chair he opened the book. 

Neria Richards  
Age: 32.   
Born: June 14, 1978.   
Place of Birth: Kosovo village, American parents.   
Became Primal at the age of 11, fought and controlled the Primal Spirit at the age of 18. Roamed over Asia, China, Russia, and Japan. Never settling in one place too long. Helped prevent a miner Demon war while in Japan and came to the attention of Ulric Ba’loc a known Lion Primal. 

Both Neria and Ulric ran together as a Pride for many years before, Ba’loc was killed in a Pride war, believed to have been started by a Chaos Mage. The Mage remains unknown at this time. Not long after Ba’loc and the Prides murder Neria was seen in Africa, with none other than Alexander Harris, a Hellmouth survivor. Unknown as to the reason for Richards and Harris to share space. It is known that Hyenas and Lions do not share…

The book trailed off as if the line of information had been cut off. Lindsey frowned at the book and flipped through the pages and found that they were all empty, but for a black and white picture of Neria holding a little boy no older than 3, and a tall man that stood possessively behind them. 

Lindsey looked hard at the boy he couldn’t quite figure it out, but the boy looked very familiar. 

Sighing, Lindsey closed the book and again whispered into the spine. He felt a shift in the weight of the book, almost as if it had gotten lighter, not heavier. Scowling at the book, Lindsey finally opened it. Only to find a black and white photo and a name, but nothing else the rest of the book was completely empty. 

“Odd,” he said to himself, as he studied the picture. It was a picture of the same man that was in the photo with Neria and her son. “So, who the hell are you, Martus Mansfield?” Snapping the book closed, he resisted the urge to throw the book against the wall in frustration. “This is getting us nowhere.”

Looking at the book and instead of whispering what he wanted to the template, he said it out loud. “Fog and Things.” And was rewarded with the book growing very heavy from his request, he just hoped it wasn’t a bunch of nonsense that he would have to look through to find what they really needed.

Pages upon pages of explanations about the subject of fog, it seemed like there were millions of explanations about the subject. Sighing, Lindsey settled the book on the desk and began flipping through the pages hoping to come across something that would stand out from the others and settled in for a long day.

*********************************

Spike walked into the office of Angel inc. and sprawled in the chair in front of the monstrosity that the elder vampire called a desk. 

Angel’s eyes flickered up from the paperwork he was working on when Spike sprawled, only to fall back down to the ledger on the desk in front of him. Angel knew full well that his childe couldn’t wait for very long, and he didn’t want to chance that he might get distracted from adding up the numbers in the books. 

“Should have one of the watchers do the books,” Spike commented.

Angel grunted. “Yes, I could do that. But then I would just have to go back over their work to make sure the SIT’s were only getting the amount they need and not what their watcher thinks they deserve.” He replied, and then closed the ledger after the last notation. 

“What do you know about hunters roaming the fog?” Spike asked, while he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. 

The older vampire looked at his childe as he thought about how to answer the question. Leaning back in the chair and folded his hands over his lap. “I’ve gotten nothing proven, but there is talk among the demon community that there is something moving freely within the fog.” Angel murmured.

“Wot could possibly move in that fog? ‘t’s bloody hard for us ta see?” Spike asked as he blew smoke rings toward the ceiling.

“There have been a few reports from the police stating there have been numerous disappearances since the fog rolled in. I’m not too sure if we can take those all seriously or not.” Angel said, “You look settled, Childe.”

The blond rolled his eyes at his sire, grinning. “Bit more ‘n settled, Sire.” 

“I see that, William. How is Xander? I know he was pretty shook up about what that girl said.”

Pinching out the cigarette and tossed the butt into the trash, eyes bleeding gold for a second before he answered his sire. “She bloody well had him in knots, she did.” Spike snarled. “Took me and Lindsey all night to set our boy to rights, the hyena didn’t help none either.”

Angel raised an eyebrow at his childe. “That bad?”

“Hyena didn’t feel too happy about letting Neria leave the hotel. Something about keeping pack close. She might not have been happy about it, but there was no way in hell Lindsey and I would have allowed it.” Spike replied, trying to calm himself down. Just the very thought of Neria being in the hotel made his Demon snarl and claw. 

“Where are your boy’s now?” Angel asked, as he stood from the chair and picked up the ledger and went to the wall safe to put the book back where it belonged.

“Linds is playin’ with the bloody temperamental templates, and Xan is…” Spike trailed off as a faraway look appeared on his face. The sound of breaking glass hitting the floor as the lobby doors were slammed open reached them. Both vampire’s flew from the office and skidded to a halt just as a young man slid down the wall.

Angel went to the young man while Spike went to investigate the doors. “Don’t!” cried the young man. 

Spike looked back, frowning at the human. “W…” he was cut off as a very cold, moist something wrapped around his wrist. Spike looked down at his own arm and saw what looked to be fog wrapped around his wrist; he tried pulling his arm free but found the fog solid and resistant.

The human grabbed Angel’s arm. “Help me,” he whispered, as he used Angel to pull himself to his feet. His attention on Spike, “The things are strong and will kill you if they pull you passed the ward on the doorway.” He explained, while he slowly moved toward Spike. Letting go of the elder vampire he started patting down his clothes, frowning, “where is it?” he mumbled to himself.

“What?” Angel asked, staying close to the young man as they got closer to Spike.

“Bloody hell! Help would be nice?” Spike called over his shoulder, as he started to slide across the floor towards the door.

Angel rushed to his childe’s side wrapping both arms around Spike’s waist and planted his feet as he held on. 

“I need a knife.” The human cried franticly.

“My left duster pocket,” Spike snapped out, trying desperately to pull his arm free of the fog thing. The human scrambled over to the vampire’s, and hastily searched the left coat pocket and finally pulled out a straight razor. The man eyed it warily, then shook the hand holding the blade and with a determined look on his face, sliced the blade down along his left hand. 

The blade bit into the palm of his hand and blood weld up and began to flow. Cupping his hand to catch the blood the human then put the bleeding hand onto the transparent appendage. A high pitched scream wailed from within the fog, the appendage quickly let go and slithered back into the fog.

Both vampire’s stood frozen staring into the fog in shock, while the young man pulled his shirt off and wrapped his hand with the shirt, breathing hard. It was Spike who broke the silence. “Wot, the Bloody hell was that?”

“A thing,” Lindsey answered, as he came down the stairs looking pale and a little queasy.

Angel let his childe go stepping away from Spike he saw what the young human was doing and went to the office to get the first aid kit. Spike looked passed the stranger to Lindsey, then snapped his head back towards the doors when the sound of a crying bird came from the fog. “A wot?”

“A thing, an almost corporal demon that feeds off of either emotions or flesh,” Lindsey said walking towards them, he then took a hold of the young man’s arm and dragged him towards the door just as Angel came out of the office with the kit.

“Hey, let me go!” The man cried out.

Spike moved to help, only to stop when Lindsey glared at him. Putting his hands up in surrender and stepped back.

Lindsey forcefully tossed the young man to the ground in front of the door. “Do it.” He snapped out. The young man watched the fog beyond the door fearfully while he unwrapped the shirt from his hand, and then slapped it wetly down on to the threshold of the doorway. With a stuttered word a faint white glow appeared around the door frame then faded from sight. 

The young man slumped to the floor exhausted. Lindsey turned from the man and went to his lover, wrapping his arms around Spike and held on tight. 

************************************

“My lord, I beg for your forgiveness?” A man pleaded from his position on the floor, as someone screamed in pure agony in the background. The robed man stood on a plat form turning dials on a large console that connected to a large tank filled with water. Another console controlled a pulley system which was connected to a middle aged man, who at that moment was being lowered into the water upside down.

The robed man turned a dial and watched as electricity coursed through the tank and electrified the man. “Explain to me why I should grant you forgiveness, Wolf?” the figure said, not taking their eyes from the man jerking in the water.

“I take full responsibility for the loss of the child, my lord.” The words rushed out, and the robed figure again sent electricity though the water. The kneeling man closed his eyes at the sight before him. “There is no excuse for my failure to keep the child within these walls.”

“I have learned over the years that one cannot plan chaos. It’s one of the many reasons I chose to follow Janus. What I also learned, and learned well was that when dealing with troublesome Primals, one must anticipate all things.” The robed man said, pressing a button and bringing up the man from the tank of water. 

“I have known for many years now that my beautiful Neria would betray me.” He turned toward the kneeling man, “What I did not anticipate was your failure to keep the child away from its mother. Do not begin to blame your failure on Neria’s ability to travel the Shadows. This was not her, for she knew she could not remove the child from within these walls. It would have been quite painful if she had tried.”

Wolf dropped his head till his forehead was touching the marble floor. “Punish me as you will, my lord.”

The chaos mage looked upon his servant and hummed to himself. “I already am. You would wish to take the place of your mate, would you not?”  
“My lord, please, I was the one who failed not he.”

The mage turned back to the man that was hanging above the tank, swaying back and forth, breathing gently and very much awake. Pale blue eyes glared at the Mage. The robed man smiled cruelly, “you are correct, it was you Wolf who failed me, so I punish your mate.” Turning back to Wolf, “now maybe you will learn not to fail me again, Wolf.” The mage snapped lightning flickering from his fingers as the mage showed just how angry he was at this failure. “Find and bring the child back to me, Wolf or I shall show you how truly evil I am- on your mate.”

Climbing gracefully to his feet, Wolf bowed to his lord then turned and fled the chamber looking back into the chamber, eyes locking with his mates as the doors closed.

*********************************

Spike stood standing in the entry hall staring through the doorway to the fog that lay coiling outside. They had taken the doors down and had yet to put anything up in their place. The ward on the threshold should keep the things out for the time being. Arms wrapped around his waist from behind, and Lindsey rested his chin on the vampire’s shoulder.

“Xander’s still out there,” Spike whispered, brining his hands up to hold onto the arms around his waist. 

Lindsey held his lover tighter, “yeah. I know.” He said just as quietly and then gently kissed the side of Spike’s face. “Come on, we’ve a kid to interrogate, can’t let Angel have all the fun.”

The vampire snorted. “Peaches sucks the fun right out of fun.” He quipped and allowed himself to be pulled away from the doors. “Be safe, luv.” He said, hoping that his plea would somehow reach his Primal. 

Walking into what used to be a banquet hall for the hotel, but had been converted into a training room for the SIT’s, Spike saw that his sire had the young man sitting in a relatively comfortable chair and a clean bandage on the hand the human had sliced open.

Pulling out his cigarettes and lighting one as Spike walked over to Angel and their guest. Dropping down into a chair not far from them and made room for Lindsey if the cowboy wanted to sit. “So, wot we got?” He mumbled around the cigarette, glaring at his lover when the smoke was snatched from him lips and put out, just before Lindsey sat down on the arm rest of the chair.

Lindsey just grinned then turned his attention to Angel and the young man.

The young man looked more like a kid playing at being an adult. His blue black hair looked like a four year old had played hair dresser- was in utter disarray and hung down into his onyx eyes. “As I told him,” he jerked his head towards Angel, “you need to let me go. I can’t stay here too long.” He said, with barley a quaver to his voice.

“I know you. You used to work for Wolfram and Hart didn’t you?” Lindsey inquired, “A courier for Special Projects right?”

The kid looked at Lindsey wide eyed. “Yeah, they um…sold my contract a few years before the Black Thorn was taken out. Look I really need to leave, like now.” The kid said starting to fidget in the chair. 

Angel frowned at the young man, “We’re not going to hurt you.” He said quietly.

“It ain’t you I’m worried about,” the kid gritted out, his teeth clenched. 

“Boy, you really are tryin’ my last nerve.” Spike said, leaning forward in the chair.

The boys eyes flittered from Angel to Lindsey then landed firmly on Spike. “Alright. Look I’m not supposed to tell anyone but someone with a hyena….” He trailed off when he realized how utterly still everyone went. 

“What do you know?” Spike enunciated each word clearly, eyes bleeding gold as he watched the boy.

The boy leaned back in the chair, eyes wide. “I had to do it. She doesn’t know, but he’s going to know soon, but I couldn’t leave the kid with the sick bastards he had watching the kid. I mean sure I’m owned body and soul, but that doesn’t mean I can just let the sick fucks have the kid, I’m not that far gone.” 

Spike looked over his shoulder at Lindsey and saw the same realization in his lover’s eyes, turning back to the kid. “Where?’

“Our Lady of the Angels, with the archbishop.” The kid rushed out.

Lindsey laid a hand on his lover’s shoulder, “I’ll go.” He said to Spike, then turned to look at the kid. “You better call and let them know I’m coming and I will be leaving with the kid.” The young man just nodded his head in answer.

****************************************

The fog grew denser as the sun began to set, the air heavy with moisture. Xander crouched in the tree line on the Westside of Los Angeles, watching things come and go from a recently renovated two story cliff side home. Eye’s glowing green as the scent of death flouted along the air and seemingly to wrap around Xander.

~Pack inside. Must help~ The hyena rumbled, Xander got the impression that she was pacing, getting herself ready for a hunt. ~Need more information before we just go running in. Our mates would be mad if we do this without them~ he said to her trying to sooth her desire for bloodshed.

She rumbled in agitation at Xander, knowing he spoke truth. ~Mates angry like hyenas~ she gave a mental shiver at the imagery that she supplied. Xander suppressed a snort, ~that’s only half of how they will react. No, we watch, we count how many hunters. We learn~ 

Xander let his senses go, opening himself up to a much richer world of scents and sounds. The sharper hearing allowed him to move within the fog with a much more silent approach. Shaking his head as he got closer to the building, the smell of death and decay was thicker the closer he got, ~it’s a wonder no one can smell this~ he thought and pressed himself closer to the ground.

~Humans poor smell~ she murmured.

Xander grinned at her comment and made himself comfortable about twenty feet from the building, trees and shrubs hiding them within the fog. He had a perfect view of the inside of the house through the floor to ceiling windows that the previous owners had installed. He was noting the detail of the architecture when he saw Neria come into the main part of the home.

His body froze in place as he watched her move around the things as well as four others within the house. ~Primals?~ he asked the hyena about the four inside. All he received was a quiet rumble as if she were shrugging in answer to his question. 

The sun set while they crouched watching. Several times the other four would leave and come back, looking more and more upset each time they came back. Neria had tried to leave twice before, only to be stopped either by things or by one of the other hunters. Even from his place Xander could tell that Neria was becoming more agitated with being inside.

~We should go~ Xander said to the hyena, he received a negative rumble from her in reply, ~yeah no. Sun is down, our mates will worry. We don’t need Spike or Lindsey worrying about us~ he told her firmly and slowly slunk back into the trees and crept away from the house then turned and began a looping run back to the hotel and his lovers.


	3. part 5 and 6

The Archbishop of Our Lady of The Angels Cathedral in Los Angeles calmly sat reading a science fiction novel as a small boy with dark wavy brown hair and green eye’s quietly played with his toy cars on the carpet before him in the living room of the small house provided to the Clergy. One of the churches parishioners had sought sanctuary for them self and the boy. Bishop Mahony did not hesitate to grant it, for the Catholic Church has known of the Evils of the world since the Church had first been created.

But Bishop Mahony did wonder about the child. He understood that there are things in this world that would not hesitate or think twice about hurting a child. ~But what could Evil possibly want with a child~ he thought to himself, just as the phone in the hallway rang. He picked up a bookmark from the side table to mark his place before closing it, placing it down on the table next to the chair he stood and went to answer the phone.

Picking up the phone and answered it while he moved back into the living room, staying close to the child. “Hello, this is Bishop Mahony.”

“Father, its Brian. There’s a man on his way right now to pick up Ari. His name is Lindsey McDonald and he’s a friend of the one I went to talk to. The kid will be safe with him.” 

The Archbishop could hear other people in the background of the call. “Yes a name is all well and good my child, but how will I know if it’s the right person and not someone else?” There was a scuffle and then, “Father, my boy should be there now. Ask him about his Pack. He should tell you two names, Xander and Spike.” A male British voice told him.

“And you are, child?” Bishop Mahony asked, there was a sigh then, “I’m William Pratt also called Spike, Father.”

Bishop Mahony was about to reply when the bell over the door to his home rang. Turning toward the door, he could see a figure standing on the porch through the frosted glass on the door. “Just a moment please,” he said into the phone and looked at Ari; who had looked up wide eyed at the sound of the doorbell. “Remember what we discussed Ari.”

Ari nodded his head at the Bishop, and quickly scrambled to his feet leaving his toys there and ran to the secret hiding place he was shown earlier. Once Bishop Mahony was certain that the boy was hidden he walked over to the door, phone still in hand. 

Standing just behind the door Bishop Mahony opened the door, and gave the man on the other side a look that spoke about the late hour. “Yes, how can I help you?”

“Sorry to bother you at this hour, Father. My names Lindsey McDonald and I’m here to pick up something important.” Lindsey said, trying hard not to shuffle his feet in front of the Archbishop.

Bishop Mahony stepped away from the door, pulling it open as he did so and nodded his head at Lindsey, but did not ask him to enter. Lindsey smiled at the Bishop and stepped into the house.

“A very treacherous night out, is it not? And how does your Pack fair?” The Bishop asked as he gently shut the door behind them.

Lindsey laughed out loud. “I was expecting something a little different then that Father. Last I checked Spike was fine and Xander…well we’ll know more when he ever gets back from doing what he’s doing.”

Mahony relaxed and handed the phone to Lindsey, who frowned at him and took it. “Hello?”

“’Ello, luv, you make it alright?” 

“Yes, Spike. I made it here in one piece and will return to the hotel in one piece too.” 

“Just checkin’, luv.”

“I know. We will be there soon, stay safe.” 

“You too, luv.”

“Always, Darlin’,” Lindsey said and hung up the phone and handed it back to the Bishop.

The Archbishop took the phone and waved Lindsey to follow him, placing the phone down on its charger as they passed it. Walking into the master bedroom of his home, Bishop Mahony walked over to a very old oak armoire, knocked on the side of it and said, “Ari, it’s alright to come out now.”

Lindsey raised an eyebrow at the Bishop, and then tilted his head in curiosity as the armoire gave a series of creaks then slide along the wall to reveal a hidden cubbyhole big enough to fit two maybe three grown men inside. “Huh, Xander would really love to see this. He has a thing for architecture.” He said, just as a small boy stepped out of the darkness in the hidey hole. Lindsey tried really hard not to swear out loud as he got a really good look at the boy. It was as he and Spike figured; he was looking at Neria’s son, but what forced Lindsey to hold in the desire to swear in front of a Bishop was how the boy looked really damn familiar.

“Hi,” Ari said shyly, looking at Lindsey.

“Hey, kiddo. How are you doing?” Lindsey asked and knelt down in front of the boy so that they were eye level.

“I’s k, yous gonna keeps me safes?” Ari asked with a slight lisp, and grinned toothily when Lindsey nodded and smiled, but still stood where he was.

“It’s alright Ari. Mr. McDonald will keep you just as safe as I have.” Bishop Mahony said calmly to the boy. Ari looked up at the Bishop with knowing eyes, and then held out his hand to Lindsey.

Lindsey took the small hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly while looking at the boy. “How bout I carry you?” he asked Ari. A quick nod and Lindsey gathered the child in his arms, stood up, and faced the Bishop. “I thank you for keeping him safe, Father.”

“It’s nothing I wouldn’t have already done, Child. Now you better leave, the sun is down and I know it’s not safe to be out after dark in this fog.” Bishop Mahony said, as he quickly gathered all of Ari’s toys and things into a blue and green backpack, zipping it up he then handed it to Lindsey; who slid it onto his shoulder and held Ari to himself tighter before they walked out of the Archbishops home and out into the solid wall of fog.

“God go with you, my children.” Bishop Mahony said after them and did the sign of the cross before closing his door.

Driving away from the house once Lindsey was sure that they both were safe not only within the truck, but also safe magically. With the fog as thick as it was, it made driving almost impossible, but seeing how important Ari was, Lindsey was willing to take a few risks that he normally would not have.

“’T’s safes where were going?” Ari asked shyly while he looked out the windows of the truck.

“I’d like to think so, kid.” Lindsey drawled as they came to a stop in front of the Hyperion Hotel.

“Yous sure, mister? ‘Cos I knows there bad things in the fogs,” Ari said quietly, as he waited for Lindsey to undo the magic on the seatbelt and the truck, before he climbed into Lindsey’s lap to be carried out of the truck.

“You’re right there, kiddo, some really nasty things out there.” Lindsey replied, holding tightly to Ari, he sprinted up the steps and into the hotel. 

*~*~*~*~

Spike leapt to his feet on the stairs and pinched out the cigarette when he saw his lover quickly come into the lobby with the child in his arms and a bag slung over his shoulder. “Lindsey?” Spike breathed, as he made his way down the stairs to meet his lover.

“I told you, darlin’ we’d be just fine.”

Stepping up to Lindsey mindful of the boy and gently kissed his lover’s lips. “Humor me, luv.” Spike said against the soft lips, then stepped back to look at the boy. Who was watching them avidly.

“Yous boys,” Ari pointed out, a look of curiosity on his face. “Yous ‘upposed to kiss girls.”

Lindsey and Spike shared a smile. “Bird’s are nice to kiss, yeah? But I happen to prefer kissing my Lindsey.” Spike replied and tweaked Ari’s nose.

Ari scrunched up his nose, “Why yous wanna kiss birds?”

Lindsey bit his lip to keep from laughing at the look on the kids face, and the horror on Spike’s. “Not birds that fly. Bird is what British men call girls, and Spike is many things, and British is one of them.” Lindsey explained laughter in his voice.

The boy looked at Spike as if what Lindsey had said was the craziest thing in the world. “Yous weird.” 

Spike laughed at the boy, “You’ve no idea, Litlin.” He said then looked at Lindsey. “He’s still not back, yet. Angel’s keepin’ the other one company.”

Lindsey shifted his weight before he decided to let Ari down. “He’ll be fine, Spike. Now where are we going to keep this little guy?” Lindsey asked. He took a hold of Ari’s hand and began walking toward the stairs. “I was thinking we might put him in that spare room we have in our rooms.” He told Spike as he and Ari began climbing the stairs.

Spike’s eyes followed Ari as the boy and Lindsey walked up the stairs. He needed time to think. If Spike had a heart beat it would have stopped when he first looked at the kid. ~That’s all we bloody well need. How in the hell are we going to do this? ~ He asked himself, then answered his own question ~ very carefully~, shaking himself out of his thoughts he ran up the stairs after Lindsey and the boy.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Wolf ran through the halls of the castle. He had lost control of himself and shifted into wolf form moments after the doors to the dungeon closed. Anger fueled his need to hurry, pushing his powerful body to run even faster. Snarling at anyone who got in his way as he ran, fear was a great motivator. ~ Can’t let this happen. Won’t let him kill my mate~ he thought as his claws gouged marks into the stone floor as he slide around a corner.

He came to a jarring stop in front of a stone door, and had to physically pull himself together before he could open the door. When he slid the stone door closed, he looked at the two people that occupied the room. Two identical men, with spiky chestnut brown hair and honey brown eyes with flecks of gray, sat on a small straw bed; they both wore threadbare clothes and were both dirty as if they had not seen a bathing tub in many months. 

“Well?” Wolf snapped out.

“It was not.” One twin said.

“As difficult as we,” The second twin picked up.

“Anticipated,” The first twin finished. 

Wolf walked over to the bed and slowly lowered himself to sit next to one of the twins. They both watched him closely as he sat back against the wall, closing his eyes in relief. “One would figure that he would have taken precautions for this. But as we said it was rather easy to get Brian and the boy out of the castle.” The twin next to Wolf said.

“We are sorry. We should have taken steps to remove your mate from the castle when we removed Brian and the boy.” The twin farthest from Wolf said.

Wolf shook his head at them, “Graham would never have left if he knew there was a chance that the Mage would connect what was going on to us.” 

Sighing in weary exhaustion, “I don’t care how you do it; I want Graham out of here. I want my mate as far away from here as he can get. Send him to the hyena for all I care.” Wolf sat up and looked at the twins. “In fact, send him to the hyena. If I remember right they do have a history.” He said and climbed to his feet. “Now I have to go find me a witch and a child.” 

The twins watched him as he left their little hidey hole. “So, little brother, you ready for a little mayhem?” 

“I’m always ready for some mayhem, big brother.” They looked at each other and grinned as they shifted into identical tan coyotes, one pushed his nose into an indention in the stone wall until there was a quiet click and a section of the wall about two feet high slid out of the way. The other twin grinned evilly and darted through the opening barking excitedly, while the other picked up a small black bag - that had gone unnoticed while Wolf was in the room, between his teeth, rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics then he too darted into the small passageway. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Graham Miller slowly came back to the land of the living shivering and twitching. His body was trying to recover from not only the water, but also the electricity that had danced through his body. “Fucking mage,” he whispered his voice weak and almost nonexistent. ~should have listened to Forest~ he though as he lay there and thought back on how he had gotten where he was in the first place.

They had been in one of the markets in Istanbul following up a rumor of some half-humans breeding Fairies, when Graham had seen him. The men and women of his squad knew that he liked both men and woman, though he generally preferred men, he tended to only sleep with women when they were anywhere near the base just to save himself the hassle of the Army having a problem. 

It was a shock to look across the crowded market place and into beautiful blue eyes that seemed to look right into him. Graham had slept with many men and women, but he had never felt like his whole world had just stood still just from looking into someone’s eyes. He pulled himself away from the gaze and listened to Riley explain how the current op was going to go.

When he had looked back up, the blue eyes were gone. Graham tried to tell himself that what he was feeling was not in any way disappointment. Shaking himself and put himself back into the right mind frame to do the job they were there to do It was a pretty easy job, just a matter of finding the people who were breeding the Fairies. So it came as a surprise that when they were finished cleaning up the mess and he was on his way back to the hotel to shower and sleep he literally walked right into blue eyes. 

Graham would be the first person to say that love at first sight did not in any way exist. That it was something they told you about just to sell movies and books. And yeah, he did not fall head over heels in love with Valko Sirakov. They fought and argued about anything and everything. Spending what little time he did have to himself with Valko while on leave and not really wanting to report back to the base when his leave was up. He hid his disappointment and sadness well, when they were given another mission that was taking him away from Valko. Graham did not expect to see or hear from Valko again when he left Istanbul, but shockingly he had.

Seemed that Valko was just as crazy as Graham thought he was by showing up in the same cities or villages hours after Graham had settled into one of the hotels. It was in South Africa that Graham had seen what Valko was for the first time, saving a little girl from a lone lioness and it was there that he made the decision to leave the Army. There was no way in hell Graham could stay in the Army when he not only wanted a man desperately, but wanted one that also happened to be a wolf shape shifter. 

Though, if Graham had known that Valko was bound to an insane Chaos Mage, he just might have really seriously tried hard to get Valko to change his mind about living in the USA. Joining the Army was as far as Graham really wanted to go in saving the world. He could leave the saving the world thing up to Riley and his need to please the women in his life. 

The sound of stone grating against stone pulled Graham out of his memories, and the furry head of a coyote appeared inches from his face. The tongue hanging out the side of the mouth in a strange kind of grin, then before Graham could do anything the coyote licked a wet strip across his face. 

“Hey, Puck,” Graham whispered to the face, and slowly sat up when two hands suddenly appeared. “You two shouldn’t be here.”

Puck grinned. “True, but you also shouldn’t have been punished for what we did. We should have taken steps to protect our leaders mate.” Puck said, and gently led Graham over to the wall that he had come through. Another tan furry head appeared in the opening in the wall and gave a quite bark then turned around and disappeared into the darkness.

“We need to hurry now. Seems that our evilness is on his way, so we really need to get you out of here,” Puck said, sounding pretty happy about the prospect of getting caught. “I’m going to shift now, and I need you to climb onto me and hold on tight, okay?”

Graham groaned as Puck let him go and shifted back into his coyote form. Trying not to shake too hard as he slowly lowered himself to the ground and awkwardly climbed onto Puck’s back, suppressing a cry of pain as they literally wedged themselves into the small opening. Graham passed out from the pain as the stone wall seamlessly closed behind them.

*******

Xander ran his hand through his hair, shaking out the vamp dust that managed to cling to him as he walked into the hotel. Tilted his head as he heard talking coming from the office so he decided to forgo the shower in exchange for finding out what everyone had been doing while he was gone. ~don’t think we didn’t notice the doors~ he thought and came to a stop inside the door way of the office, frozen in shock.

There sitting in one of the comfortable office chairs was Spike, quietly talking with Angel who was at his desk reading through some kind of tome. What had Xander frozen in place wasn’t that the scene looked rather domesticated, it was the small boy in Spike’s arms that for all the world appeared to be heavily asleep.

Neither Spike nor Angel seemed to have noticed that Xander was rooted to the floor, unable to pull his eyes away from the sight of Spike holding a child. Even the hyena was rendered silent as they watched as their vampire gently rubbed his hand along the boys back to calm him when the child had moved restlessly. 

Xander had seen that soft look that Spike was wearing only a few times and mostly when he and Lindsey were pretending to be asleep. He didn’t care where the boy came from; he just wanted to see Spike wear that soft look more often.

A body that Xander knew very well plastered itself to his back and two arms came up around his waist and held a camera up just as Lindsey tucked his chin down onto Xander’s shoulder. He could feel his lover grinning into his neck as he straightened the line of sight of the camera and took a picture.

The quiet shutter sound of the digital camera taking the picture had both Spike and Angel looking up towards the sound. The elder vampire just shook his head and went back to his reading, while Spike tried to wipe the soft look he knew was on his face off.

“Hey,” Xander said softly as he wrapped Lindsey’s arms more firmly around his waist and walked them both over to Spike, then lend down and gently kissed his vamp on the lips and didn’t say a word about the soppy look that Spike was giving them. “Where did he come from?” 

“Neria,” Lindsey mumbled into Xander’s neck.

Spike turned and looked at his Sire, “Peaches, we done, yeah?”

Angel sighed heavily at the name, “Yes, Spike.” 

With a grin, Spike got up out of the chair without dislodging the boy in his arms. “Let’s put ‘im down and then we’ll talk, yeah?” 

~cub?~ the hyena asked. ~Neria’s~ Xander told her as they followed Spike to their suite of rooms. The hyena made an almost purring sound.

Walking into the main living space of their suite, it was the largest suite on the entire floor. There were three doors, two on the right of the room and one on the left. Large couches were placed comfortably around a 52 in plasma TV on the wall between two large floor to ceiling windows. There was a desk in one corner with papers, pens and books spread out across the surface of the desk, and in another corner sat a guitar that looked well loved and cared for.

The door on the left led to the master bedroom, which they kept clean but rarely closed the door too, and the doors on the right, one led to the large spacious bathroom, and the other to a second bedroom that up until now they had been using for storage. 

Lindsey pulled himself away from Xander once they entered their rooms and went into the second bedroom and turned down the bed, so that Spike could put Ari down to sleep.

Once Ari was down for the count, Spike closed the door gently and walked over to the mini fridge that was attached to the entertainment center under the TV and pulled out three beers, handed them out to Lindsey and Xander before he sat down on the couch.

“So….”Xander prompted as he popped the top of his beer and took a long drink before sitting down next to Spike.

Lindsey walked over and sprawled out on the other couch, placing his unopened beer on the floor and closed his eyes, then began. “I don’t know everything, Darlin’, but what I do know is that kid is the same one she wanted us to protect. Now the one she had sent to tell us is not much more than a kid himself. Angel let him go not that long after I came back from picking the little guy up.”

“Bloody wanker doesn’t know everything that was goin’ on. He was only told to talk to you. Linds had to pick the kid up from a bloody Church.”   
Spike shook his head in disgust. “Boys pretty smart for his age, I’ll give him that.”

Lindsey and Xander smiled at Spike. “But how did he get here?” Xander asked.

“Ah, well that… we don’t really know. Brian wouldn’t tell us how they got to the US or the Church for that matter. Only that we had to keep him safe and that Brian had to return to where ever he was supposed to be before anyone noticed him gone, or shit was gonna happen.” Lindsey explained.

Xander lend back farther on the couch and threw his arm over the back to play with Spike’s hair as his chest rumbled with a suppressed questioning growl.

Spike raised an eyebrow at the sound as he looked at his lover. “And wot does the hyena say, luv?”

“I’m not sure, Spike. I don’t know if she’s confused or if it’s me that’s confused. I keep getting this sense that she is not telling me something. I do get this feeling that she’s kinda smug, something she knows and is very happy about, but won’t let me know what.”

“Xan…”Spike trailed off, looking uncertain.

“I know I’m missing something, Spike. Both you and Lindsey are giving off some major scents, and with her adding to everything in my head, I can’t figure anything out.”

“Then push the bitch back, Xander.” Lindsey said sitting up and looking straight at Xander. “I know you two are merged, but I have seen you push her back enough to let you think.” 

With a deep exhale Xander closed his eyes and began to methodically push the hyena back and place a mental bubble around him own mind, so that he could think without the stray interruptions that she was sending to him.

Lindsey stood up from the couch and went to Xander’s other side and sat down next to him, almost in his lap. Spike also scooted closer to Xander as well; they both knew that Xander would figure it out. They weren’t too sure how well the Primal was going to take the news. If what Xander said about the hyena was true, then it was entirely possible that she knew, and had known for some time.

Lindsey reached out and took a hold of Spike’s hand, squeezing it to reassure himself as well as Spike. ~must be hell having someone in your head that didn’t share everything they knew with you~ Lindsey thought as he felt Xander relax even deeper into the meditation.

Deep even steady breaths as the world fell away, and he fell into a place that he rarely could get to. Xander rarely felt safe enough to fall this far into meditation, but since his mates were with him, he felt safe and secure. Slowing his breathing he opened his eyes and saw what his mind had provided him with.

*~*~*~*~*~*

A savanna at dusk the sun falling behind a beautiful oasis. The sound of rough cries piercing the silence, and Xander walked towards the sounds. The place gave him a vague sense of déjà, but he couldn’t place it. Walking around small shrubs he finally stepped into the clearing of the oasis, there not far from the water were two figures. 

A man and a woman naked, looking to either be fighting or fucking, Xander couldn’t tell from where he stood. The woman sat astride the man as she ground herself down onto her lover. The man had a death grip on her hips, as his fingers dug into her flesh as he helped lift her and brought her back down onto him. The woman’s light brown hair brushed the man’s legs as she bowed her back in utter pleasure, revealing her lover.

Xander stood frozen as he finally got a look at the man, and tried to keep his breathing even. He had not lied when he had told his mates that he didn’t remember much of that whole week. He had spent years trying to remember that time, that no matter that he and the hyena were merged, that time was all her. She had been purely in control and anything that had happened during, Xander just didn’t know. 

From where he stood, he could see that Neria did not look to be fighting as if to get away, more like she was fighting her own inner lion. Turning away from the scene, he looked around the oasis and saw a small fire slowly burning not that far away and bedding laid out next to it, and what looked to be a fresh Zebra kill. 

He thought as he walked around the scene listening to himself and Neria finish what they were doing. Walking around the fire he kicked a small bracelet that was next to the bedding and knelt down to pick it up, when the scents hit him. The bedding was saturated in both their scents, ~so more than a few days~ then the memory of another scent wafted across his face and he looked up. The savanna and oasis were gone and Xander now stood in Angel’s office again.

Spike sitting in the chair with the child in his arms. Xander walked over and took a deep breath of the memory, and realized it was the same scent. He stepped back and closed his eyes from the image of his lover holding what his senses were telling him was his son.

“Why?” He said aloud, not sure what he was expecting, but was not too surprised when everything disappeared and gray mist surrounded him. A large spotted hyena stepped out of the mist and regarded Xander. The hyena’s tail was curled along the back, showing Xander that the hyena didn’t fear him or consider Xander to be a threat to it in any way. As the hyena came closer, Xander watched in awe as he understood that this was not just a lone hyena. 

This hyena was a Matriarch. A Queen that had ruled her domain, hunted and mated on the great Serengeti for almost 23 years before human hunters came and hunted her clan close to extinction and when death had finally claimed her, her spirit was so great that she refused to leave and so had watched over her kind for hundreds of years before finding herself thrust into the body of a teenage boy.

She made a low whooping sound deep in her chest as she came closer to Xander. Her bright green eyes shined with a wicked intelligence as she watched Xander.

“Why?” Xander asked again.

“You human are an irritating male.” A soft female voice floated to Xander. “She is Lion. We may breed with her, but we do not choose her as mate. That is what you would have made US do, human.” The voice took on a chiding tone, while the hyena walked around Xander. “She granted US the chance to bring life into this world again, but she would never have allowed US to help raise the cub.” The hyena stopped her walking and stood in front of Xander. “She had a pride, human. A pride that would never have accepted us into it.” 

Xander looked at the hyena then around him as indistinct images began to form within the mist. He frowned as a few of the images he couldn’t place, some of them where while he had been gone before he returned to L.A. when he had heard that Spike was still alive. 

“I know some of these, but the others I don’t.” Xander commented as the image of him walking into an out of the way bar in Africa, it was the bar where he had heard that Spike was still among the living. 

“One day you will know.” 

Xander sighed at the non answer, and then looked back at the hyena. “So, why did you keep everything from me? Was it convenient to only show me what you felt I needed to know?”

There was a high barking yip. “Nothing with you human is ever convenient. You saw yourself as weak, when I have seen that you are not. You have given of yourself to strong females, but they have only abused who you are. For all of your strength, you are still a male and have your moments of weakness.” A small fire appeared to the left of the hyena and she turned towards it and sat regally besides it. “If I had shown you any of our time, before you were ready, you would have felt guilt. I do not like this emotion. You humans and your unnecessary emotions.” The hyena shook herself and looked over at Xander as he walked to sit down beside her.

“You are a very smart human, given time you would have known that your seed had born fruit and then you would have gone to find your young.”

“You make it sound like it’s wrong, that I would want to take responsibility?”

The hyena laid down, with her head pillowed on Xander’s leg. “No, not wrong. Impulsive and would have gotten US killed.” Her eyes fell closed in pleasure as Xander began to scratch around her ears. “She is owned, my human. He would have killed us, and we would be gone.”

Silence fell around them, and it took Xander a moment to understand what she had meant by that last statement. “He would have done something to you?” Xander asked

“Oh yes. He who collects Primals and Shifters as if he were our Queen,” The hyena jumped to her feet and began yipping erratically. “He would have killed you, my human. Then there would have been no one to stop him from taking the power your cub has.”

Xander stared at her, frowning in thought. “What power? I know I’m not an ordinary human, haven’t been in years, but I would think I would have noticed if I had any kind of power, or does his mother?”

“Child born on mouth of Hell, human but not human, you who have survived many things, my human. Child born from Shadows, one who may walk as one with the dark. Offspring born from the two is a very powerful child. One that many would wish to bend to their will and use to end all things,” The hyena stopped her frantic barking and stood as still as a statue looking Xander in the eyes, as their surroundings changed again. 

Red filled his vision, the scent of smoke and the smell of acrid flesh burning made Xander gag. An apocalyptic sense slowly appeared around them. Buildings crumbling and burning, the sound of screams filled the air, as people and creature a like screamed brutal agony and terror. 

All around, Xander could see death and destruction, holding out his hand to catch the ash that was falling all around him. His nostrils flared and his eyes widened in horror as he realized that what he held was not ash from the burning buildings, but was the ash of humans and vampires. Looking up from his hand to look at her, “What is this place?”

She tilted her head at him. “What will be if you and your mates are dead, you three who stand in his way to complete Chaos, with the child in his control all will be lost.”

“What you’re saying is that we need to stay alive or life as we know it will be gone?” letting the ash to fall from his hand, “sure, not hard at all.” He mumbled, “Alright, I think we’re done with our little chat.”

She grinned a truly hyena grin at him and the world dissolved into nothing and she disappeared. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Xander’s eyes snapped open and flickered around the room as he got his bearings back. After a few minutes he realized that he was being pushed into the couch and looked down. Lindsey and Spike both had practically crawled into his lap and had fallen asleep. Looking up at the windows and saw that it was glowing faintly, ~huh, suns almost up. Never been under that long before~ he thought, then relaxed into the couch and his mates and fell into true sleep.


	4. half of part 7

A coyote sprinted through the fog dodging things as it made its way a crossed the streets to the Hyperion Hotel. Its twin stood statue still within shadow over a prone man upon the ground. Keeping the prone man still, so that the twin coyote could silently enter the Hotel without being seen by things. 

Stopping at the door long enough to smell the blood ward around the doors, the coyote entered the Hotel on silent feet. Looking around the lobby of the hotel, he saw that it was empty. Pan lifted his muzzle to the air and inhaled deeply, scenting the air for a Primal. 

With the scent in his nose, Pan flew up the stairs, following the scent of wildness. He came to a stop just as the Primal stepped out of a room. Pan didn’t think too much about it as he smoothly shifted to human, and bared his throat to the Primal.

Pan held still unflinchingly, as Xander sniffed his throat. “Who are you?” Xander asked as he pulled away from Pan.

The coyote looked Xander in the eyes, “I’m called Pan, and I require your help in bringing in a friend of mine, whom you know from your past.” 

Xander frowned as he looked at Pan, then looked over his shoulder to give his lovers a look then turned back to Pan. “Alright.” 

Pan nodded his head, turned around, shifted back into lupine form, and ran back the way he had come. 

Xander and Spike followed Pan, while Lindsey stayed behind in the rooms with Ari. By the time Xander and Spike reached the lobby of the hotel, Pan had shifted back into human and was standing in the shadow of the doors. “Who my brother and I have with us is hurt. He will need you to help him.” Pan replied.

A quick look around Pan ran out into the Fog. Between him and his brother, they managed to carry Graham to the steps of the hotel, were Spike and Xander both came out and took Graham from them and carried him into the hotel.

They laid him down on the bench in the middle of the lobby. Spike gave a subsonic growl when Grahams face was reviled. “What?” Xander asked while he looked at Spike. The vampire looked at Xander, “It’s Captain Cardboard’s friend.”

Xander looked between Spike and Graham, then left his gaze on Graham as recognition set in. “Huh…he was one of Riley’s friends. I remember him a little, he wasn’t as gun ho as Riley or Forest was about the whole initiative.” He said, and proceeded to take stock of the damage. 

Graham was one big busted up bruise, all malted yellows, greens and deep blue’s that looked black, from the blood that was welling under the skin.

Xander shook his head; he really didn’t envy Graham at all. ~ pain~ the hyena rumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can read and feel I didnt finish this whole part. I got massive writers block and cant seem to pull myself out of it to finish. I had all of this series some what ploted but not written. I even had icons made and everything!!
> 
> Oh well. I might one day find time or encuragement to finish this. who knows? Well let me know what you think? I really do want to know.


End file.
